It Seems We're
by Demi-Saiya-jin
Summary: Well... let's just put it this way. The Z fighters [ a long with some others ] have been turned into twelve yearolds by Goten's daughter. Hee hee..


It Seems We're...

Summarry: It seems that they've shrunken. Actually. They actually shrunk. A few years ago, after Goten'd gotten married, he had a child. She was an extrodinary child. She was a lot stronger than any of the Z fighters when she turned about seven. She already knew how to turn super saiya-jin two at the age of six, and she could throw her father, her uncle and her granfather over her shoulder like that. But, in a fatal accident, all the Z warriors, save Piccolo(who magically became a bit younger) and Videl, were killed. Kio trained under Piccolo, and they searched for the Dragonballs together. Yes, they were still hidden in the vastness of the Earth. When Kio was twelve, they'd gathered all seven Dragonballs. Videl soon died of an unknown sickness, but only until she made her wish, did Kio realize. The young demi-saiya-jin waited until she was a lone to make her wish. Her wish was this exactly. "Oh mighty Shenron! My wish is this; I wish that Vegeta, Gouku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, ChiChi, Bulma, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, 18, Videl, and Yamachu were resurected--and the same age as me. And for my second wish, I wish the named people along with myself and Piccolo were full saiya-jins!" She shut her eyes tight, and waited. "You're wish has been granted." The next day, all hell broke loose for Kio. R & R! Warning! There may be OOCness... 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer - This is my only discailmer! I DO NOT own Dragonball Z. Sad. I know. But I DO own Kio, and anyone else you've never heard of! And Piccolo's human body. I own that too. Hee hee.

It Seems We're...  
Oh Mighty Shenron

"Piccolo-sensei! No fair! You said you wouldn'y use your Kousengan!" pouted a young black haired girl. Her eyes were the colour of dark violet, mostly mistaken for black. She was quite short, but that didn't particularly matter. She stood there, hair a mess and a large green man was floating above her. "You sound just like Gohan. Fairness is not to be expected in battle, Kio," he grumbled, making the girl flinch at his slightly loud voice. The demi-saiyan sighed and sat down. "Well I'm hungry and I'm not going to continue until I get something to eat!" she said, puffing out her cheeks and looking up at the namek man. "You're a very troublesome person," he stated in a growl, lowering to the ground. She stuck her tounge out and stood up. It was her victory, and she would enjoy it. She speed off towards her house and retrived her food.

She ate quickly, not wanting her sensei's patience to wear thin. After she was finsihed, she speed off towards where she was merely ten minutes ago and stopped. "Hm...? Piccolo-sensei?" she said, trying her hardest to pin point his ki. The demi-saiya-jin pouted and then her body froze. A balled fist came crashing down on her head, sending her plumiting down to the ground. Before she hit the ground, she broke her fall and speed up towards the cheater. "You're a coward, Piccolo-sensei! Stop attacking me from behind!" she growled, landing a pure-strenghth hit on the namek's stomach. He almost doubled over in pain, but before he could, a small bare foot landed on his cheek. He didn't move a bit, and she sweatdropped.

"Oops... I didn't put anything in that... did I?" it was like her foot was glued to his face. Taking this opportunity, he grabbed her ankel and threw her down with quite a lot of strenghth. Watching her hit the ground, creating a small crator, he smirked. "Wanna stop now, Kio?" he shouted down to the fallen raven haired girl. Flipped over so she faced him, she puffed her cheeks out and nodded. Lowering himself, so he was only about a foot off the ground, he sighed and they sat in silence. "I could'da really hurt ya with that kick, Piccolo-sensei," she said, staring up at him with warm purple eyes. "And I'm aware of this. You could beat Son with ust a few punches and kicks. Your strength would probably surpass Freiza, Cell, and Buu's put together," he said in a calm voice, not even opening an eye to her.

She blushed lightly and giggled. "Ya really think? Gohan-Jiji said they was really hard to beat!" she said, tugging lightly on his cape. "And Gohan wasn't that hard to beat, now was he? And he was even weaker when he was your age, so you could have probably beaten Cell before he'd even got to his full form," Piccolo mumbled. The sky was turning darker and darker by the second, and Kio sighed. "Well, Obaa-chan's probably got dinner ready for me!" she said, stadning up. The namek man merely nodded and off she was. Opening the door, she peeked in. Her aunt was here just a few minutes ago. Where was she now? Walking into the kitchen, the dark violet eyed girl let out a blood-shot scream.

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan! Wake up!" Her aunt was lying on the floor, and something was deffinatly burning. She crinckled her nose and fumbled for the phone. She dialed 911, and they came in a helicoper. It was pretty hard getting to their house by car. They sped off, and Kio bit her lip. She watched as the large white flying machine took her aunt away. Tears started to fall down her slightly tanned face, and the Demi-saiyan broke down in her door way. There's no way I can loose Videl-obaachan... she sobbed in her head. "Oi, what are you doing?" she jerked her head up at the cold voice. "Piccolo-sensei..." she sniffled, standing and drying her tears. "Obaa-chan... she might die! And I don't want to loose her, too!" she sniffled.

A hand landed on her head and she looked up once again. "Common. We have Dragonballs to---" the man was cut off by a large rumbling sound. Both looked at Kio's stomach. "Aha... I didn't get my food.." "What is that smell?" "It seems that obaa-chan was trying to make dinner when she collapsed..." she said, cleaning the burning food up. "And I can't even cook!" she whined. "Oh well... I'll just have some fruit..." and by some fruit, she meant sixteen apples, eight bananas, seven oranges, and a few containers of grapes. "Okay, Piccolo-sensei. We can go now," she said, smiling sheepishly at him. She really is a saiya-jin.. he said, looking at the now full trash can. "Yea, common." they left the small house, Kio had a bag in tow.

She took out the Dragonball Radar once they were far above ground, and they looked at it, the green man looming over her to peer at it. The only other things inside the bag were five of the seven Dragonballs. "Ne... do you think Obaa-chan will be alive for my birhtday?" she never got an answer. There was only about a month left before Kio was going to turn twelve, and she wanted to have the Dragonballs by then. So, they began their search. They found the six star dragon ball in the first week. And they found themselves being very troubled finding the four stared one. "That's it!" they were practically on the other side of the world when she'd said it. "What?" "The four star Dragonball! It's in the little blue roofed house next to mine!" she shouted.

Gouku's grandfather's house. That's where it was. He nodded and they began the journey back home. Piccolo could feel, but he wasn't sure that Kio could. Her aunt's ki was slowly fading away, and by one in the morning, it was gone. There were only three days left before she turned twelve. They had all seven Dragonballs, and it was about four o clock in the morning. Piccolo was sleeping, but the young demi-saiya-jin was wide awake, and quite far away. Before she left, she turned towards the city. She's gone.. she sped off and found herseld somewhere odly familiar. The old, old training grounds. She summed the large Dragon, and she smiled at the green serpant-like creature.

"What is your wish?" she gulped and spoke loud and clear. "Oh mighty Shenron! My wish is this; I wish that Vegeta, Gouku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, ChiChi, Bulma, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, 18, Videl, and Yamachu were resurected--and the same age as me. And for my second wish, I wish the named people along with myself and Piccolo were full saiya-jins!" she shut her eyes tight and waited. "You're wish has been granted." She smiled and nodded, watching Shenron disappear, and the Dragonballs spread. She stoof there for a minute, wondering when they would come. Maybe tomorrow. She headed back home and fell on her bed, and quickly fell asleep; not knowing what was coming for her when she woke up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Uhm... yea. Wow. Did you guys like it? I thought it was kind of interesting to type. Anyways.. that little button. Yea. The reveiw one? Click on it. PICCOLO-SENSEI COMMANDS YOU TOO!


End file.
